Pudim de Abacaxi
by Luiz Malfoy
Summary: A magia que uma simples sobremesa pode abrigar é infinita. - TRADUÇÃO


**Disclaimer: **Harry Potter, bem como seus respectivos personagens, não me pertence, e sim a J. K. Rowling. Posto esta fic apenas por diversão e entretenimento, sem qualquer intenção de lucrar algo com isso.

**N/T: **Esta fic também não me pertence, ela é uma tradução da fic "Pudín de Piña", de mayiya. A autora me autorizou a traduzi-la.

* * *

**PUDIM DE ABACAXI**

"_**E a cada página o amor nos torna um lutador**__**  
**__**E descobres o comum... não há um herói como tu !"**_

_ Ao leste de Londres, adentrando em seus grandes campos verdes, árvores frondosas e montículos de terra moldados, ficava uma cidadezinha inglesa muito comum, com algumas casas, cada uma mais parecida que a outra, e uma capela central. Iam-se os primeiros meses do verão, com um clima igual ao dos anos anteriores: céu claro, Sol brilhante, acompanhado pelo canto das primeiras andorinhas que migraram do sul. E, nessa aparente normalidade, encontrava-se na parte mais alta e afastada da cidade uma casa habitada por um casal, os Lovegood, um tanto excêntricos, na opinião das pessoas que viviam ali._

_ Sarah Lovegood, uma linda mulher de feições suaves e pele rosada, estava na cozinha do seu lar, preparando o jantar. Sem aviso prévio, duas mãos a surpreenderam._

_ \- Xenophilius, se você cobrir os meus olhos, eu não vou poder terminar de fazer o jantar - disse ela, sem deixar de sorrir._

_ \- Não tem problema. Vamos sair e jantar lá fora- respondeu-lhe o marido, enquanto a pegava e girava-a até o seu corpo - O que você me diz ?_

_ \- Eu fiz pudim - a mulher pegou uma bandeja de prata e mostrou-lhe._

_ Aquelas palavras foram suficientes para que o largo sorriso de Xenophilius Lovegood demonstrasse sua alegria. A sobremesa desapareceu com extraordinária rapidez. O homem comia com os modos de uma criança, levando pedaços gigantes à boca e enchendo-a até transbordar._

_ \- Xenophilius, não chupe os dedos !_

_ \- O que você quer que eu faça, Sarah... está delicioso - ele deu de ombros e terminou de saborear o seu mindinho direito._

_ A mulher riu com vontade, apesar de não remover aquele olhar doce e sincero, que só ela conseguia oferecer em um momento como raro fascínio de Xenophilius pelo pudim às vezes era preocupante, embora não deixasse de ser divertido vê-lo comer._

_ \- A propósito... - ele acrescentou como se estivesse comentando algo trivial, enquanto a abraçava por trás - Eu não a cumprimentei como de costume..._

_ O homem inclinou a cabeça, atraindo ao mesmo tempo a cintura de Sarah até ele, e suas bocas se uniram. Foi um toque de lábios que durou um breve momento, o mesmo momento fugaz que Sarah aproveitou para levantar a sua perna esquerda por trás e baixá-la lentamente._

_ \- O que você achou ? - perguntou o homem, com um brilho travesso nos olhos._

_ \- Vou lhe fazer mais pudim - ela respondeu imediatamente._

_ O Sr. Lovegood pôs-se a rir com vontade, murmurou que ia trocar de roupa para descer para o jantar, não sem antes depositar-lhe um beijo no rosto. Sarah seguiu-o com os olhos e continuou o que estava fazendo até detectar com o canto do olho, uma pequena silhueta infantil escondida em um canto._

_ \- Luna, sua pequena diabinha, eu estava lhe procurando. Onde você estava ?... - a mulher fez uma pausa, olhou intensamente para a filha, e acrescentou: - Você estava espiando, não é mesmo, sua pequena curiosa ?_

_ Ela levantou-a nos braços, e, devido à risada da garotinha, Sarah percebeu que suas suspeitas estavam certas._

_ \- Mamãe, eu também quero dar beijos assim, como você e o papai - disse ela, com a sua característica vozinha sonhadora._

_ \- Ainda lhe faltam alguns anos para isso, Luna... - disse sua mãe, e a garotinha baixou o olhar, com expressão triste - Mas não se preocupe, linda. Eu prometo a você que um dia, cedo ou tarde, um rapaz pelo qual você esteja apaixonada irá beijá-la._

_ A loira de impressionantes olhos azuis ficou tão feliz com a resposta que suas mãozinhas se juntaram, aplaudindo de alegria._

O rosto amoroso de sua mãe tinha se desenhado tão nitidamente em seus sonhos que, em algumas ocasiões - como aquela - , ela sentia que algum Vira-Tempo tinha devolvido-a àqueles anos felizes de sua vida, e o aroma, junto à essência de sua mãe, tinha se solidificado em sua mente, fazendo-a pensar que precisava apenas esticar a mão e tocá-la.

Luna estava tendo aquele tipo de sonho do qual ninguém quer acordar.

* * *

Um jovem alto e ruivo andava de um lado para outro do quarto. Passaram-se alguns meses após a Segunda Guerra no mundo mágico, ainda faltava bastante tempo para ingressar no curso de Aurores no Ministério e, embora seus amigos sempre o convidassem para ir a Godric's Hollow para passar uma temporada e conhecer o local, ele tinha preferido passar a maior parte do tempo enfiado em sua casa...

Por quê ?

Resposta simples: Luna Lovegood tinha ido passar as férias lá.

Fazia exatamente dois anos que ele vinha sentindo muito mais do que amizade pela loira. Já não era um simples gostar, era muito mais. Com Luna, podia ser ele mesmo e não sentir-se mal por causa disso, muito pelo contrário; ao lado dela, tudo seguia um rumo diferente, era bom ser ele, apenas Ron Weasley. Porque ele considerava - e não estava enganado - que para Luna isso era mais do que suficiente. Com ela, sentia-se seguro, Luna conseguia o que nenhuma garota poderia fazer por ele. Ela o fazia sentir-se seguro de si mesmo, dava-lhe o apoio que ele precisava nos momentos certos. E não se importava que fosse de maneiras incomuns, como um chapéu excêntrico, um olhar agudo e penetrante, ou o que, para algumas pessoas, seriam _"detalhes insignificantes":_ um sorriso presenteado na hora certa.

Sim, ele estava apaixonado até a medula por Luna Lovegood, embora parecesse incrível, mas era. Muito bem, obviamente ele já tinha a situação muito bem estabelecida, agora o problema era que ele já havia admitido-a, mas ela ainda não sabia de nada. Portanto, era essencial que essa equação não fosse de um mais zero, e sim de um mais um, e isso ele só conseguiria se conseguisse expressar tudo aquilo o que estava preso em suas cordas vocais, mas caprichosamente sucumbia no nó da sua garganta.

"Absurda timidez ! Eu já não sou mais um pirralho, por Merlin. Onde está a minha estúpida coragem ?... Certamente debaixo da cama", ele se respondeu mentalmente, no mesmo instante.

\- Isso é ridículo, eu tenho que contar-lhe agora, senão vou acabar fazendo isso quando estivermos com cabelos grisalhos e com alguns poucos dentes... - ele disse a si mesmo.

E assim, de repente, ele teve a imagem mental de si mesmo com uma bengala e uma calça levantada até o peito em frente a uma Luna octogenária de cabeça grisalha, em uma cadeira de balanço; e certamente foi isso o que lhe deu o impulso necessário para que seus pés o levassem até o quarto de Ginny, sua irmã mais nova.

Ele empurrou levemente a porta e espiou pela abertura que ela havia deixado ao se separarem. Tudo estava muito quieto, até que ele notou a pessoa que estava procurando, dormindo placidamente a um lado da cama.

Que azar ele tivera. Justamente quando queria falar com ela, encontrara-a dormindo.

\- É melhor eu voltar mais tarde... - ele murmurou com amargura.

Ele olhou-a pela última vez antes de sair do quarto. Parecia tão frágil, com a respiração ritmada, serena. Seus cabelos loiros estavam espalhados pelo travesseiro branco, e as mãos, muito próximas ao rosto.

\- Luna... - ele disse sem pensar e grunhiu um breve suspiro que não conseguiu conter.

Ele deu meia-volta e caminhou até a saída.

A jovem ouviu o seu nome, numa voz distante, piscou e acordou de seu agradável sonho.

\- Você me chamou, Ronald ? - indagou ela, com a sua voz sonhadora, e deu um longo bocejo que tirou-lhe a preguiça.

O aludido deu um pulo, no lugar em que estava, como se tivessem queimado-lhe os pés, e encarou a jovem que olhava para ele com os seus olhos redondos, muito concentrada.

\- Quem, eu ?... Não... não... eu só estava pensando em voz alta, quer dizer, eu não estava falando de você, bem, sim, eu estava pensando em você... quero dizer... - o rapaz ofegou como um peixe fora d'água, sua voz o deixara e suas orelhas ficaram vermelhas.

Luna encrespou levemente o nariz, sem entender muito bem o que ele queria dizer, então continuou olhando-o, esperando Ronald se lembrar como se deveria falar. O ruivo, por sua vez, aproximou-se dela, e pigarreou um pouco no processo.

\- O que eu estou tentando dizer é que você adormeceu e perdeu o almoço... por essa razão eu guardei isso... - ele deu os últimos dois passos que os separavam, agitou a varinha e fez aparecer um grande pedaço de pudim de abacaxi.

\- Que bom ! É o meu favorito. Como você sabia ?

Ron deu de ombros como resposta. Ficou de frente para ela, que ainda estava sentada à beira da cama. Pelo rosto corado escorriam gotas de suor, ele parecia nervos e impaciente, como se estivesse decidindo se esse era o momento de lançar-se ao precipício, ou não - e, com certeza, foi isso o que se passou pela sua mente naqueles instantes.

\- Er... você é muito gentil - balbuciou Luna, sem parar de comer. Ron pensou que, para alguém tão pequena, ela comia bastante, e sorriu para si mesmo ao pensar que assim ela deveria ver-se no Salão Comunal toda vez que chegava a hora das refeições - Eu adoro pudim de abacaxi, poderia comer até sete em um só dia... algumas pessoas podem dizer que isso é exagero e que eu sou uma louca, mas eu não me importo - acrescentou ela, terminando a sobremesa.

\- Por que é o seu favorito ? - perguntou Ron, como se estivesse tentando encontrar um assunto para conversar e preencher a sua ausência de palavras.

\- Minha mãe costumava fazê-lo todas as noites para o meu pai. O cheiro do pudim me faz lembrar de como as mãos dele cheiravam depois de comê-lo. Ela era muito boa em cozinhar, e também com as suas experiências... - ela parou, e acrescentou com a voz apagada e os olhos brilhando: - O problema é que, um dia, uma delas deu errado.

\- Você deve sentir muito a falta dela... - disse Ron, sentando-se ao lado dela.

\- Sim, às vezes eu fico um pouco triste, mas depois me lembro do quão feliz ela ficava toda vez que eu sorria, e me esqueço de toda a tristeza... sabe porque... - perguntou ela de repente, olhando-o com aqueles dois olhos salientes e com a sua voz sonhadora - Porque ela não gostava de me ver triste.

Ron sorriu e não pôde deixar de se surpreender sobre como Luna conseguia deixá-lo ainda mais apaixonado do que já estava. Ele achava que isso não podia ser possível... obviamente, ele estava enganado.

\- Bem, eu vou ver Ginny... - disse ela.

\- Não ! - exclamou Ron, dando um tremendo susto em Luna devido ao vigor em sua voz - É que... ela não está. Na verdade, não há ninguém em casa - ele engoliu em seco e acrescentou, num tom de voz muito baixo: - Nós estamos a sós.

Logo a seguir, Luna sentiu como se uma faísca de eletricidade tivesse sido liberada no quarto, por meio de uma reação em cadeia. A eletricidade invadiu-lhe o corpo, eriçando-lhe a pele, talvez pelo intenso olhar de Ronald, ou talvez pela forma desgraçadamente sugestiva com a qual ele havia dito aquelas quatro palavras, ela não estava muito certa da razão, mas a verdade era que algo no ambiente tinha mudado.

E, para acabar de desequilibrar o seu mundo, ele se aproximou mais, fazendo com que os corpos de ambos se encontrassem a uma distância jamais vista antes. O olhar de Ron perfurava Luna com anseio reprimido, como se tentasse lhe expressar algo que só podia ser sentido no ar. Ele tirou um lenço do bolso, aproximou-se ainda mais e limpou alguns pequenos pedaços de pudim que enfeitavam graciosamente os lábios de Luna.

Esse gesto os deixou tão perto que suas respirações praticamente se fundiram em uma.

Ron sondou com as pupilas o rosto de Luna, apreciando-lhe as sobrancelhas onduladas, sua pele de porcelana, o azul profundo de seus olhos que transmitiam franqueza, clareza, ternura... aqueles olhos que despertavam-lhe tantas simples e, ao mesmo tempo, complicadas sensações. Luna irradiava tanta luz que só um verdadeiro cego não via.

\- Você é muito bonita... - disse ele, finalmente, como se aquela sinceridade nos olhos de Luna o tivesse contagiado.

A loira tremeu do dedo do pé até à mais fina mecha de cabelo, e aquele choque multiplicou-se por mil quando Ron roçou-lhe a bochecha, carregando, no processo, uma mecha atrás de sua orelha.

Eles passaram vários minutos assim, quietos e em silêncio; embora a situação pudesse parecer desesperadora ou talvez incômoda para outras pessoas, ambos sentiam que, misteriosamente, uma harmonia havia nascido entre eles, sem que percebessem. Até que, sabe Merlin quando, Ron inspirou poderosamente, e Luna achou que metade do ar do quarto havia entrado nos pulmões dele.

Os lábios de Ron se abriram. Ele tinha tomado a sua decisão. De olhos fechados e sem vassoura que pudesse salvá-lo, ele se lançaria no vácuo. Assumiria o risco por conta própria pela primeira vez na vida.

\- Luna, eu quero lhe dizer que... - felizmente, a sua língua não tropeçara nos dentes, como nas vezes anteriores. Talvez tenha sido isso o que acabou dando-lhe a coragem para dizer-lhe o que por tanto tempo ele estivera guardando cuidadosamente no peito - Que você é uma garota muito especial, e eu não me importo com o que as outras pessoas dizem. Eu acho que você é muito corajosa e isso é realmente admirável, poucas pessoas são tão autênticas como você... - com um impulso inconsciente, sua mão se deslocou e pousou sobre a mão dela. Ele havia ensaiado sozinho, em frente ao espelho, sobre o que dizer a ela quando chegasse a hora, mas nenhuma de suas conversas imaginárias tinha sido como o que ele acabara de lhe dizer. Ele percebeu que ser espontâneo e sincero era muito mais fácil - Eu te adoro, Luna... te adoro muito... e quero lhe dizer que não gosto de você apenas como uma amiga. Eu te...

\- Ron, por que você está em meu quarto ? - perguntou Ginny Weasley, intrigada, impedindo o irmão mais velho de terminar o que estava prestes a expressar. A ruiva fixou os olhos nas mãos dos dois jovens, olhou para Luna, depois para Ron e novamente para Luna... felizmente os seus neurônios ressuscitaram e ela não precisou de mais referências elementares para saber que estava atrapalhando - Oh ! Me desculpem... eu não pretendia interromper... continuem...

Sua cabeleira ruiva desapareceu na mesma duração do barulho de um "clique", e a última coisa que eles viram foi o sorriso dela, ao desaparecer.

\- Você disse que não havia ninguém em casa - disse Luna, quebrando o silêncio que se instalara com a inoportuna intervenção de Ginny.

\- Eu menti - ele admitiu, cabisbaixo, engoliu em seco novamente, levantou o olhar, que agora parecia diferente, já não era mais o olhar repleto de esperança e de anseios, ao contrário, possuía um semblante de... derrota - Bem, eu já vou indo...

O ruivo arrastou os pés até a saída do quarto levando consigo, além do prato vazio - onde antes estava o pudim - , o fardo de outra oportunidade que se evaporara irremediavelmente entre as suas mãos. Maldição. Por que Ginny tinha de entrar e estragar tudo...?

Luna sentiu que toda aquela magia ia partindo com o ruivo, o agradável formigamento no estômago e o tremor em seu corpo iam desaparecendo lentamente, a felicidade transformava-se em frustração... uma opressão a fez perceber repentinamente que, embora Ron ainda não tivesse saído totalmente do seu campo de visão, ela já estava sentindo falta de sua companhia, não queria que aquele efeito maravilhoso que Ron Weasley tinha sobre ela atravessasse a porta. Era muito simples. Ela não queria deixá-lo ir...

E sua mente, seu coração, e talvez aquele louco jeito de ser, tão peculiar dela, todos exclamavam dentro de si, sem parar, a mesma coisa.

\- Eu também gosto de você, Ronald ! - Luna quase gritou, sem perceber seriamente o que estava fazendo, mas sabendo que, bem lá no fundo, estava fazendo a coisa certa.

O caminhar lento e derrotado de Ron deteve-se, ele ficou paralisado, bem semelhante a uma estátua grega. Virou-se para Luna, os dois se olharam e perceberam, ali, que algo havia mudado em seus corações. A magia renasceu.

Luna esperou em vão por algum sinal, uma reação de Ron que não fosse o silêncio, ou qualquer coisa que acompanhasse aquelas seis solitárias palavras; mas ele apenas estava ali, parado à sua frente, sem mover um só músculo.

Até que finalmente o ruivo caminhou com passos seguros e decididos, sentindo correr pelas suas veias uma coragem que ele desconhecia.

Segurou Luna pelos ombros e, sem meias palavras, a beijou. Seus olhos fecharam-se. Os braços de Ron sustentaram o frágil e pequeno corpo da jovem enquanto ela revirava-lhe os cabelos ruivos. Luna sentiu como se estivesse perdida naqueles lábios suaves e braços fortes, o formigamento no seu estômago aumentou e ela achou que estava flutuando, seus pés estavam subindo, ela voava, e essa fabulosa sensação a fez levar a perna para trás ficando de ponta de pé, enquanto agarrava o pescoço de Ron, aprofundando o beijo.

O sabor refrescante e doce do abacaxi se espalhou como uma droga sobre os lábios de ambos, convidando-os a continuar, a explorar, a querer muito mais. O tempo parou, ou pelo menos foi isso o que lhes pareceu, até que tiveram que interromper o contato à procura de ar.

E juntos reconheceram, sem sombra de dúvidas, naquele instante, o seu primeiro e verdadeiro beijo.

Tanto um quanto o outro brilhavam com uma nova e renovada luz, o contato visual era tão forte que eles até podiam ler a mente um do outro, se assim quisessem.

As mãos de Luna desceram até o peito de Ron enquanto ele ainda segurava-lhe a cintura. A respiração do ruivo batia contra os intumescentes e iluminados lábios de Luna. As palavras não eram mais necessárias. Um "Eu te amo" era ironicamente desnecessário.

Por que dizer algo que já estava implícito ?

As ações eram mais valiosas do que uma frase feita, ou pelo menos era assim que eles se sentiam. E às vezes quando se sente tanto, se fala pouco. Apenas se age, e quase sempre é melhor assim... sim, são realmente sábias, as coisas do amor.

\- Eu entendo porque você gosta tanto do pudim... é realmente delicioso - disse Ron, fazendo Luna rir com todas as suas forças.

Ron também riu,m mais feliz do que nunca, não lembrava de sentir-se assim desde que os Chudley Cannons venceram o campeonato. E isso era algo mil vezes melhor.

Ele a amava, e, portando, adorava ouvi-la sorrir. Não se conteve e a beijou novamente; saboreou-lhe os lábios com prazer, e era oficial, ele nunca tinha gostado tanto de pudim de abacaxi como naquele momento.

**FIM**

* * *

**N/A:** Ahhhh ! Para quem não sabe, isso foi um grito.

Estou muito feliz por ter escrito esta oneshot. Sou cem por cento **Redmoon. **Além disso, mais uma razão para amá-los é que Rupert Grint e Evanna Lynch são adoráveis.

Vocês não acham que eles parecem muito doces, juntos ? Wiiiiii ! Sim, um churro bem grande para esses dois excelentes atores. Ha, ha, ha... viva o **Rupanna ! **Porque são os melhores em seus papéis. XD

Bem, eu parei de delirar XD !

Sinceramente, eu espero que vocês gostem. Embora esteja mais ou menos, e não tão genial, mas o que vale é a intenção. Eu a escrevi com muito carinho, porque realmente acho que Ron Weasley e Luna Lovegood teriam sido um ótimo casal, e estou mais do que certa a esse respeito.Não existe uma garota melhor para Ron do que Luna.

**P. S.: **Não se esqueçam das reviews. Mesmo que sejam pequenas, são fundamentais. Sem o incentivo do leitor, o escritor não estaria completo. Assim, façam a boa ação do dia e ponham um sorriso no meu rosto, o que realmente me faz bastante falta por estes dias.

"**O essencial não é vencer, mas sim ter lutado bem".**

**Diana, Princesa de Gales**

* * *

**N/T 2:** Bem, aqui está mais uma tradução de minha parte, mais uma do fandom de Harry Potter, e a segunda tradução Ron/Luna que eu faço. Eu não leio muitas fics com este ship, mas, se tiver alguma boa fic publicada, e que seja com os dois... por que não ?

Espero que vocês gostem de mais esta tradução.

E, se gostarem... reviews, please ?


End file.
